The Ice prince and his maiden
by Sekki oji
Summary: Rin Takemaru is the new transfer student at Shiwase Private Academy in Japan. There she meets the kind-hearted Kagome and the tough but gentle Sango. Along the way she meets the Ice prince Sesshomaru Takahashi and develops feeling for him. Will Sesshomaru be the prince Rin is dreaming about or will the dream become a nightmare?
1. School and the Ice Prince

**Hey everyone! This is my second Inuyasha fanfic. I'm so proud of myself*pats back*. Well anyway, I pulled this idea from thin air when I got bored playing a video game. I hope you like it. Modern time, Rin's point or view, and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it.  
**

_'Those golden eyes, gentle but can be so cold with just a sideways glance. His heart, so warm and kind, but ice has frozen over it. How can I melt the ice over his heart and restore the warmth and kindness?' *Beep beep, beep beep.*_

_*Beep beep, beep beep.*_ "Hn..." I reached for the snooze button on the alarm clock and tried to turn off the annoying beeping noise, but failed so I decided to get up and get ready for school. Today is my first day in a private academy in Japan. Heck this is my first time ever being in a private academy. When I was in America, I didn't know there was private academies anymore until my grandmother, Kaede, gave me a scholarship to Shiwase private academy in Japan, she insisted that I go. The plane ticket was already paid for and I would have nice dorm there, too. I went into the bathroom to talk a quick shower before I leave for school. I got out and looked at the clock.

"Shoot I'm going to be late," I quickly dried my hair, got dressed, and left, locking the door behind me.I started to run to the office, because I was told when I'm ready for school go to the office to get my schedule, my uniform, and to find where my classes are. As I ran, I passed some girls in the hallway and that's when I saw the uniforms. They were three different uniforms for each year you were there.

A button up white long sleeve t-shirt with a light blue vest over it and had a dark blue skirt was for the first years. A white button up short sleeve t-shirt with a little black jacket that was short sleeve and stopped in the middle of your rib cage, a black and red tie, and a red skirt with dark red plaid on it was for the second years. A black button up short sleeve t-shirt and a red skirt was for the third years. I'm a second year here and with no friends, that's awesome isn't it. As I reached the office, the principal walked up to me.

"Hello, you must be Rin Takemaru. I'm Mr. Smith, your principal. Come, I'll take you to where your schedule and your uniform are," Mr. Smith walked me into the office and took me to one of the female assistants who had my uniform and my schedule. She gave me my uniform and pushed me into a room to change, so I did. It looked so good on me, I wonder if any one else thinks so too.

"So...How do I look?" I said shyly as I walked out of the room

"Oh my gosh you look so adorable," The woman said as she handed me my schedule.

"I will take you to your class and introduce you to the students," Mr. Smith said as he took me upstairs to a math room. I could tell that class has already started as Mr. Smith opened the door to the classroom and walked in. "Class there is a new student joining your class today. She is from America and fluently speaks Japanese. Let's all give her a warm welcome," Mr. Smith smiled as I heard someone whispering that I'm probably not cute like the last one that came. "You may come in now and introduce yourself," he said as I walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rin Takemaru," I smiled. "Please treat me nicely," I bowed and then I heard some cat noises and boys whistling at me. I decided to ignore them as two girls in the back stood up.

"Mr. Smith can Rin sit next to us there's an open seat next to ours," The girl with the brown hair said as the girls squealed and the guys gasped saying that the guy I would sit next to, would hurt me and stuff. I ignored that too.

"Mr. Smith I would like to try sitting there," I looked at him as he nodded at me. "Thank you," I went over to the seat and sat down in it.

"OK back to work everyone," the teacher yelled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Sango," Kagome said pointing to the girl in front of her with her hair in a high pony.

"What's up," Sango turned around.

"Nice to meet you guys but I have a question. Why were those guys warning the principal?" I crossed my arms.

"It's because of him," Kagome pointed to the guy next to me. He had long silver hair, weird markings on his face, and golden eyes. Wait, golden eyes? Oh my gosh he looks exactly like the man I saw in my dreams, but it couldn't be him, could it? I couldn't stop staring at him until ours eyes met. He looks a bit shocked somehow, I wonder why?

**Sesshomaru's point of view from where Rin came in. **

As I'm staring out the window, I kept thinking about the dreams I've been having about a girl with long brown hair with some of it in a little pony on the side of her head and she was gorgeous. My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the classroom opened and the principal walked in.

"Class there is a new student joining your class today. She is from America and fluently speaks Japanese. Let's all give her a warm welcome," Mr. Smith smiled as he looked at the door. "You may come in now and introduce yourself," I went back to looking out the window as a girl walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rin Takemaru. Please treat me nicely," I heard some of the guys do some cat noises and some whistling at her. Then the two girls that sat a desk away from me started to talk.

"Mr. Smith can Rin sit next to us there's an open seat next to ours," The girl named Kagome said as I heard some people talk about that I'm going to hurt her, then the unexpected happened.

"Mr. Smith I would like to try sitting there," And as expected she sat down in the desk next to mine.

I decided to finish the assignment we were given as the three girls talked, then I heard my name and the girl named Rin was string at me like she knew me or something. After about two minutes of her staring at me I looked at her and I was shocked. She looks exactly like the girl in my dreams. She has her hair up the same way and she's even more gorgeous in person. Snap out of it Sesshomaru. You don't know if she is the girl in your dreams, you need to wait and see how she acts first. If she acts like the one your dream, she's the one. If not, well ignore her.

"What are you looking at?" I watched as her face went red with embarrassment as she stuttered at me.

"N-nothing," She quickly looked away like in my dream. Maybe she is the one.

**Back to Rin's point of view.**

"What are you looking at?" He said sternly as I felt my face go red, how embarrassing right?

"N-nothing," I stuttered as I quickly looked away from him. He acts just like the man in my dreams. Does he really have ice covering his heart and can I melt it?


	2. Confessions And A Great Date

**Hey everyone! When I published this story yesterday night, I was surprised to find out that someone already read it and is following the story. That was fast. Also if you guys could suggest some names for a demon 'cause after I finish this story I'm going to do another one and I have no idea what the main demon's name should be, so I need some help with it. It has to sound a little bit evil, like it's a demon's name, or something. But if you could suggest some names that will help me out a lot. I will be picking three out of all of them and I will let you guys vote on the winning name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own nothing but the plot of this story, that's all.  
**

_Rin's point of view._

It's been a week since I started school and Kagome, Sango, and me are best friends now. And I also found out that Sesshomaru Takahashi is the Ice prince because he ignores everyone but his friends and brother. I also met a nice girl named Ayame and she became my friend. Right now I'm at school eating lunch with Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.

"So, who do you guys like?" I randomly asked as we sat down at the table. We all got the same lunch: baked potato, chicken strips, and a salad.

"I have a crush on Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as we gasped.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded. "Nicely done Kagome. Make sure he falls for ya," Sango gave her a thumbs up.

"Who do you like Sango?" Kagome asked as she dipped a chicken strip into ketchup and took a bite out of it.

"Well...I like Miroku," Sango said calmly as she started to eat. "What about you, Ayame?"

"Well. I like Koga. What about you Rin," Ayame looked at me as I finished my milk.

"Well, I think I like Sesshomaru," I said calmly then jumped when they screamed what at me.

"_The _Sesshomaru? The ice prince?" Kagome said going back to her inside voice.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I continued to eat my lunch.

"One: He ignores everyone but his friends and family. Two: He's scary. And third Kagura likes him and almost never leaves his side," Kagome stated as I stopped eating.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Kagura, and he's not scary once you get to know him. What about Inuyasha? Isn't he dating Kikyo?" I asked as Kagome continued to eat her lunch.

"Nope not anymore, he dumped her in front of everyone in the cafeteria yesterday and I video taped it remember," Kagome giggled.

"Oh I remember now. Good times, good times," I giggled.

"Then what are you waiting for girl? Go ask him out," Sango said as she nudged Kagome with her elbow.

"WHAT!? No way am I going to do it alone," Kagome blurted out making Sango sigh.

"If you ask your crush out we all will ask ours out too," Sango suggested as Ayame and me nodded our heads in agreement.

"OK then come on let's go," Kagome got up as we did the same thing and we went over to our crushes' table.

"Um Inuyasha would you like to have lunch together sometime this Saturday?" Kagome blushed.

"Sure," Inuyasha smiled making Kagome smile as Sango asked Miroku out.

"Sounds great I'll pick you up at five pm tomorrow," Miroku smiled.

"So um Koga do you want to have dinner with me on Saturday," Ayame calmly said as he looked up at her.

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Koga said making Ayame happy.

"Six pm is good," Ayame smiled happily.

"OK see you then," Koga winked at her. OK now it's my turn, oh goodie.

"Hey Sesshomaru want to get coffee or something sometime this week," I tried to be as calm as I could be but I think I failed at it as he looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Alright I'll pick you up on Saturday at noon," Sesshomaru said in his usual voice.

"OK see you then," I smiled as us girls walked off very happy as we dealt with our trays and we heard what one of the boys at the table say.

"Sweet we all got girlfriends now," We all giggled as we went to our classes.

_The next day at 4:35pm. _

I was laying on my over sized bed reading a book when I heard my phone go off. I knew it was Sango because of the ring the phone was giving off. It was Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam and James Robertson, Kagome's was Best friend by Toy-box, and Ayame's was Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Mine was Brokenhearted by Karmin, so I got up off my bed, went to my book shelve, and answered my phone.

"What's up Sango?" I said.

"Rin you got to help me! I don't know what to wear for my date that's in twenty-five minutes," Sango yelled into the phone as I sighed.

"Tell me your room number and I'll be on my way," I heard Sango calm down a bit before she talked again.

"It's room 202, hurry and get over here," Sango started to panic as she hung up on me and I left for her room which was six doors down the hall.

When I knocked on the door, I was yanked inside by Sango. After about five minutes of choosing a good outfit for her, we found the perfect one. She was wearing a one shoulder strap purple sparkly shirt,(If you want to know what the shirt looks like just pm me) a black mini skirt with black leggings under it, and I loaned her my sparkly purple high heels that weren't high enough that it's painful to walk in, but high enough to make her about three inches taller.

I made her make-up simple: black eyeliner on with blue eyeshadow and rose colored lip gloss. I put her hair in a half-pony and for the final touch, I put a flower hair piece in her hair that I found when I was rummaging through her closet. By the time I was done, Sango didn't know how she looked until I actually let her look in the mirror. I smiled as I watched her face light up with happiness and then she hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Rin! Thank you so much for helping me out. How can I make it up to you," Sango stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes.

"Well you could come shopping with me tomorrow and help me pick an outfit or two to choose from when I have my date with Sesshomaru," I smiled as she nodded and then there was a knock on the door. "Good luck Sango," I pushed her towards the door where Miroku waiting on the other side as I left first. I believe the date will go well from the reaction on his face from seeing Sango like that.

_The next day at school._

"So tell us all about it Sango," I asked as Kagome and Ayame waited for an answer.

"It was amazing. Rin the clothes, the make-up, and my hair you choose was perfect. We went dancing at the new club down the street, then took me to Olive Garden," Sango smiled "And I even got a kiss," Kagome squealed like a fan-girl.

"I'm glad it went well," I smiled. "After school we hit the mall for my clothes."

"Alright Rin. Oh and as a treat for helping me have a perfect date, I'm going to buy one complete outfit you pick out, 'Kay," Sango smiled.

"Alright," I said as we all started to giggle.

As class went on, Sesshomaru passed me a note saying 'What is your room number? I forgot to ask yesterday.' So I wrote 208 on the piece of paper and handed it back to him. He put it in his pocket after he read it. When class ended, Kagura quickly went to Sesshomaru and hugged his arm. Oh how I hated that girl, she's so annoying. I don't know how Sesshomaru puts up with her, I mean she wants to be at his side 24/7 and whines when she doesn't get want she wants. If Kagura and me were the last people alive, I would want to die. Then as I was packing up my stuff, I over heard on what Kagura was saying to Sesshomaru.

"Come on Sesshy. Let's go on a date this Saturday," Kagura said in her usual annoying voice as I clenched my fists.

"No Kagura. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to date you," Sesshomaru said as I smiled (oh that was harsh. :D). "Plus I already have plans this Saturday.

"Like what? It can't be more important than going on a date with me, just cancel your plans and reschedule them to next week," There's no way to get around this woman, is there?

"I already said no Kagura, now let go of me and leave me alone," Sesshomaru took his arm away from her and left class with me, which pissed Kagura off. serves you right Kagura.

**I made this one a little longer than the last one, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is me updating my story and finding out you like them in a review and that makes me happy.**


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Hey everyone! How are you liking the story so far? I just loved how I made Sesshomaru pwn Kagura.(Pwn: is a total shut down of a person, place, or thing.) I was thinking that I should make Kagura jealous of Rin or something...Don't question my logic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

_Rin's point of view._

It's been three days since Sango had her perfect date, but now it's my turn. For my outfit I chose a red one sleeve top with three black strips on it, a black mini skirt with black leggings underneath, and knee high red and black striped boots.(I have drawn the outfit, I just don't know how to put it on the internet yet. I'll just ask my friend Max to show me how)

With make-up I only put on some lip gloss, make-up really doesn't suit me, my hair was how it normally is, and to top it all off I had a small black purse to put my phone in. By the time I was done getting dressed, I realized that it's 11:30 am, so I just started to read one of my books Shadow stone. I was half way done when someone knocked on my door. So I put the book down went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello," I smiled when I saw Sesshomaru standing in front of me.

"Are you ready to go," He finally asked and made eye contact with me.

"Yeah just like me get my purse," I ran over to the couch, grabbed my purse, phone, and keys then went back to Sesshomaru. I locked the door to my dorm before Sesshomaru and I left.

"While we're out do you want to get lunch too," Sesshomaru said as we walked outside to a black Ferrari in the parking lot.

"If it's OK with you, Sesshomaru," I got into the passenger's side as he got in to the driver's side.

"Is olive garden fine with you?" Sesshomaru started the car and started to drive down the road.

"That's fine," I smiled as we sat in silence the whole way there. When we got into the parking lot, Sesshomaru got out and open my door for me like a true gentleman.

"Thank you," I blushed as I got out of the car. When we walked in we were shown to ours seats and given menus.

"So...What's the deal between you and Kagura? She seems like she never wants to leave your side or have you be taken away from her. I think she loves you," I watched as Sesshomaru Shuttered at the last part.

"She's nothing more than a childhood friend, well not really friends I just knew her when we were younger. I have no such feelings for her. I have someone else in mind," He looked at me as I blushed for some reason.

"Hi you guys, my name is Jenna and I'll be your waiter. May I take your order?" A girl with a pony tail came up to us with a notepad and pen in her hands.

"I'll have the fettuccine Alfredo and some coffee," Sesshomaru said as he laid down the menu and looked at me.

"I'll have the same thing but instead of coffee can I have a cappuccino," I put the menu down as Jenna took our orders and picked the menus up.

"I'll be back with your drinks," Jenna said as she cheerfully skipped off.

"So Rin, tell me more about yourself," Sesshomaru said as he kept looking at me._ 'And hopefully you fit the description of the girl I dreamed_ _about.' _

"Well, I live with my grandmother ever since my parents died when I was younger, I love to sing, draw, and dance," I smiled. "So can you tell me more about yourself?" _'And you might be the prince in my dreams.'_

"I used to live with my father and my stepmother, I can dance, and I don't sing," Sesshomaru said as Jenna came back with our drinks.

"Your food will be ready in a few minutes," she smiled and walked off.

"You might think this is stupid but you remind me of the prince in my dreams. You describe perfectly by the way you act, talk, and look," I said as I took a sip of my drink and realized what I just said. "Y-You what? J-just forget what I said! It's silly," I started to blush.

"I don't think it's silly or stupid," He took a sip of his coffee making me look at him weirdly.

"You don't?"

"No I don't. To tell you the truth it's kinda the same here," Jenna came back with our food.

"Enjoy," She smiled as she put the plates down on the table in front of us ans walked off.

"Really? How so?" I said as I waited for my food to cool down.

"Just as I said. It's the same here with your dreams except it's a girl," Sesshomaru put his coffee back down on the table.

"Oh. So tell me what does this girl look like," I crossed my arms.

"Well, she looks exactly like you," He said looking at me again as I felt me face go red.

"R-really?," I said as he nodded. "Wow."

For the rest of the time we were there, it was a bit awkward that we dreamed about each other, that is until we started to tell jokes and about funny things that happened in school. When we were done at Olive Garden, we went to a haunted house that scared the crap out of me and just made Sesshomaru laugh at how crappy the house was done. Then laughed when I jumped as he grabbed my hand and we went through the rest of the house holding hands, but like all perfect moments it had to end and he took me home.

"Thank you Sesshomaru I had a great time, except when that guy jumped out and grabbed me," I giggled as I unlocked the door to my room.

"I had a great time too," Sesshomaru smiled a little at me as I turned around and gave him a hug.

"See you on Monday?" I looked up at him.

"See you on Monday," He said as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as I let go of him and I immediately started to blush.

"Bye," And with that I ran into me dorm making Sesshomaru chuckle lightly.

**OK so in the sequel to Rin's love, the demon is a boy in case anyone was wondering and so far there has only been one person that came up with a name for the demon, so can you guys tell me want you want the demon's name to be in a review because I'm stuck at the part where he says his name and I can't continue the story with out his name. My goal for this story is that every chapter I make in this story needs to be over 1,000 words. So...yeah...Don't question me.  
**


	4. This Must Be A Dream!

**Hey there everyone. I'm so glad you guys like my stories. It makes me so happy to read all the nice reviews so far and just a couple of minutes ago I didn't know what to do for the plot of this story, I was watching pewdipie play some horror games and this was born. I want to put some suspense in this so this is probably the only chapter this happens in and it's going to be short. So...Enjoy! X3**

_Rin's point of view._

_'Hn...Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. 'Is this a dream? Must be...But I don't remember ever falling asleep,' I pinched myself and rubbed my arm from the pain. 'This isn't a dream, but, how'd I get here?' I started to walk around the hallways and realized where I was.  
_

_"I'm at my old school in America! This can't be right, I mean I took a plane over to Japan that was already paid for and I like my new school, this must be a dream," I yelled out loud and jumped when a random door opened and a couple walked out. 'Is that Sesshomaru and...Kagura!?' I ran towards them. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" I smiled as I completely ignored Kagura.  
_

_"I'm here with my girlfriend," Sesshomaru looked at me with no emotions in his eyes.  
_

_"Oh where is she? I'd love to meet her," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.  
_

_"Sesshomaru who are you talking to? Come on we'll be late for our date tonight," Kagura said grabbing  
_

_"Oh I didn't see her there...Wait, her? You told me yourself that you didn't like her."_

_"No I didn't, I don't even know you," Sesshomaru said as my heart started to break.  
_

_"I'm Rin Takemaru the new student here, and yes you did. We even went on a date and you told me I looked exactly like the girl in your dreams, remember?" I put my hands on my hips as his eyes grew huge.  
_

_"How'd you know I was dreaming about a girl?"  
_

_"I just said you told me when we went on our date!" I put my hand to my face. "Gosh you must have the worst memory ever."  
_

_"Well you're right on one thing. I was dreaming about a girl and she did look exactly like you and she had the same name as you, but that was a year ago before she..." He trailed off as I noticed tears started to form in his eyes.  
_

_"What happened to her?" I wiped the tear away.  
_

_"She died." I gasped.  
_

_"How can that be? I can't be dead. How'd I die Sesshomaru please tell me I don't even remember the rest of my second year." I started to panic. "This must all be a dream. Yeah, dream. I'll wake up in my bed any time now and go to school like normal and talk with my friends. Yeah that's it."  
_

_"No Rin this isn't a dream you really are dead. The police say it was a murder but they still can find your murderer," I saw a smile appear on Kagura's face.  
_

_"Why is Kagura smiling? She must be happy that I'm gone," I shouted as Sesshomaru turned around quick enough to see the smile.  
_

_"Why are you smiling?" His voice was sharp.  
_

_"I was just remembering our last date as you talk to air," Kagura said innocently._

_"I'm sorry Rin I must go now. As Kagura said we're late for our date," He said as they started to leave and I started to cry.  
_

_"Lies...These are all lies...Lies I say," I fell to my knees. "This isn't true, I know it isn't because it can't be. If it was I'd remember my school year and my murderer." I yelled as something appeared in front of me.  
_

_"Cheer up dear we're here for you," A women of age around thirty said hugging me.  
_

_"You're mother's right dear. we've come to get you," A man next to her said looking at me as I looked up.  
_

_"Mom, dad?" I watched as they nodded at me. "No...NO...This can't be happening! I'm not dead!" I screamed as I got up from the ground and from my mother's grasp.  
_

_"But dear, you really are dead. Kagura killed you remember?" Mom said as she got up.  
_

_"No...No I don't because this is only a dream."  
_

_"No it isn't Rin. You are dead and you will be coming with us to heaven now," Dad said as a white light appeared.  
_

_"No..No I'm not going with you! Any minute now I'm going to wake up you see," I cried as I kept pinching myself.  
_

_"Rin stop you're hurting yourself!" Mom grabbed me by my shoulders.  
_

_"I don't care. Let me go," I said as mom started to shake me.  
_

_"Rin...Rin...Rin..." Her voice was getting softer and softer as everything turned snow white.  
_

**Makes you wonder what's happening next huh? Well anyway the reason I wanted to do this chapter like this is because I wanted it to be different ya know and I wanted to do a story like this for a long time now but didn't know where to start. So...I hoped you enjoyed it.  
**


	5. Girlfriend

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you like my story enough to tell me to make more. I am making more so don't worry. I'm surprised I didn't get a flame yet, I'm not sad about it or anything. I'm just happy that so far nobody hates my stories. So I thank you all for reading my stories and liking them because that means that I make more stories that you like and I forgot to put that it is a demon and human school in the first chapter.**

**So anyways, there have only been three people that suggested names for the new demon in the sequel to Rin's love and I would like to choose from more names because the name I would come up with would be like Jigoku (hell), Zetsubō (****despair**), Korosu (kill), Gōkana Kiru (gorgeous kill. LOL that's contradictory), Subarashī Zetsubō (fabulous despair), or Zenmen Hakai (total destruction).

**Here are the three names that sakamori, Jolie luv, and Inu Daughter17 suggested: Kokoyo, Ryuujin, and Ryu. I don't know what they mean but I'll look it up and put the translations at the bottom. If you like any of these names or would like to suggest any, please tell in a review. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the proud and awesome owner of Inuyasha. (I'm sorry if the intro is long.)  
**

_Rin's point of view._

Argh, it's been a day since Sesshomaru woke me up from that nightmare. If it wasn't for him waking me up, I'd still be having that nightmare

_(Flashback)_

"Rin...Rin wake up," Sesshomaru shaking me lightly as I woke up from that dream crying.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I said softly as looked up and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Rin what happened I heard you scream and I rushed to you," He wrapped his arms around me protectively as I cried on his shoulder.

"I...I had a really bad dream and I couldn't wake up from it until you came," I whispered but that was the only thing he heard.

"It's OK now I'm here."

I managed to stop shaking as calmed myself down after I told him what happened. I haven't felt that lonely since my parents died, but I'm happy Sesshomaru came in and woke me up. Though as embarrassed as I was when I told him about my dream, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and that made me very happy. I'm so glad that today is a Sunday, it would've been bad if I missed school.

"Have you calmed down a bit," Sesshomaru looked down at me as I nodded.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled.

_(End of flashback)  
_

"So Rin, how was your weekend," Sango asked as she sat down in her desk.

"Amazing," I smiled as she, Kagome, and Ayame looked at me waiting for me to explain. "Well I went on my date with Sesshomaru to olive garden, which was so great it felt like I was dreaming, then we went to a haunted house, which scared me but amused Sesshomaru. Then he took me back home and before we went our separate ways, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. What about your dates," I looked at Kagome and Ayame.

"Well, Inuyasha and me went on a picnic by some cherry blossom trees, then we went to an amusement park and shared our first kiss together on the top of the Ferris Wheel," Kagome smiled.

"That's romantic, Kagome. What about your date Ayame," Sango asked as she looked at Ayame.

"Well, Koga took me to a fancy restaurant that I forgot that name of," Ayame laughed as we did too. "Then we went to the movie theater to watch Paranormal Activity 3, which I laughed through the whole thing and laughing when Koga jumped at one scene, then we watched Signs, which we both laughed through the movie because it was funny, and finally we went to the beach, sat on the hill by it, watched the sunset, and he kissed me. To make it short, it was amazing."

"Wow that must have been really romantic," Kagome giggled.

"It was, but I think it's amazing that Rin was able to go on a date with the ice prince," Ayame winked at me as Kagura walked in the room.

"Shhh. Kagura is here. If she finds out that I went on a date with Sesshomaru then she's going to make my life miserable," I whispered to them as Kagura started to walk towards the back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy let's go on a date this Saturday," Kagura said bubbly.

"Kagura I said no to the last time you asked me on a date. What makes you think I'll say yes now?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice. "Plus I already have a girlfriend," I started to blush but my bangs hid the blush well.

"Who is she? How dare she take you away from me, she'll pay for this," Kagura said angrily as Sesshomaru looked away from her. "Tell me who she is."

"If I tell you who she is, you will hurt her, and I don't want that to happen," Sesshomaru said calmly as Kagura stormed off.

"That was close," I sighed relieved.

"You said it. Kagura can be scary sometimes when she doesn't get her way. I think the only one that can stand up to her that much is Sesshomaru," Ayame said calmly.

"Not true Ayame. I've stood up to her many times and the last time she regretted it. Don't you remember? It was a month ago," Sango said proudly.

"Oh yeah I remember now! You showed her, I even took a video of it," Ayame laughed.

"Really? You need to show me the video, then," I said as we all laughed.

**OK I have no Idea what they are in English, so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Kagura

**What's up everyone. Sorry if the last chapter is weird but I really didn't know what to do for that chapter, so yeah, please don't flame me. I just posted a story of Kuroshitsuji and if you ever get the chance to read please do. And I still need suggestions of names of the demon for the sequel to Rin's love. If you guys could do that, it would help me out a lot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

_Rin's point of view._ **_  
_**

"Wow Sango I don't want to piss you off. That was some powerful punch," I laughed as the video that Ayame took, from when Sango stood up to Kagura, ended.

"And the awesome thing is I didn't get detention because she started the fight," Sango proudly said.

"And she's scared of you Sango," Kagome smiled. "You are the only one in school that scares her."

"Yep. It's pretty awesome to watch her run away from me or when I approach her, she cowards in fear."

"That's hilarious, I would love to see that," I said happily as I went back to my seat because the teacher walked in.

When I got to my seat, there was a note on it from Sesshomaru. It said 'This Saturday, would you like to watch a couple of movies?' I smiled as I noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at me. I smiled again and nodded my head then he gave me another note saying 'Great I'll pick you up at 1:30pm.' I gave him a note that said OK on it.

As class dragged on, I started to get bored and doodled in my notebook because I already got my work done. I looked over at Sesshomaru who was done too and I believe bored to death like I was. So I passed him a note saying 'I'm guessing you are bored like I am,' He smiled a bit as he read it and gave it back to me after he wrote "If maybe the teacher wasn't so boring then I wouldn't be bored,' I quietly laughed then there was a loud bang at the front of the class. It was Kagura slamming the door open.

"Rin Takemaru! the principal would like to see you, NOW!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"C-coming," I got up and went by Kagome and Sango. "Someones on their period," I whispered to them as I passed and they started to laugh loudly. As I left the room, I saw a worried expression on Sesshomaru's face. I knew I would be alright because if Kagura did something to me, I have Sango on my side and Sesshomaru would be pissed off.

"Ah~ Sesshy's worried about me~" Kagura squealed.

"No he's not," I mumbled making Kagura look at me.

"What was that."

"I sad of course he is," I said sarcastically.

"I know right!~"

"So why did the principal want to see me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh he didn't," Kagura smirked at me.

"What!?"

"I just needed to talk to you privately," Kagura snickered.

"Well, enlighten me."

"I need to know why you and my Sesshy are so friendly."

"Why do you want to know, Kagura?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Kagura yelled.

"Jealous much?" I smirked at the look on his face. "He's not your boyfriend because he keeps turning you down every time you ask him out for a date in class, and if I remember correctly when he declined you for like the fiftieth time this week, that he already has a girlfriend."

"Tell me who see is, now!"

"Why should I? Once I Tell you, you're going to beat her up for taking whats not yours in the first place."

"Your damn right I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Well if you excuse me I'm going back to class now-"

"Not until I get my answer," Kagura shoved me into a locker. (don't image her actually in the locker O.K?)

"And I have given you my answer," That earned me a slap in the face. Strike one.

"I said I want to know who it is," She yelled angrily and kicked me in the leg.

"Let me make myself clear Kagura," I looked up at her. "I am not telling you her name you-argh," I gasped and fell to my knees after she kneed me in the stomach. Strike two, one more and you'll regret it.

"You will tell me who she is or I will make you bleed," She said yanking my head up by my hair.

"Just try it," I said knowing that if she did, Sesshomaru would smell my blood.

"I'll enjoy this," Kagura said as she punched me in the face which drew some blood from my lip, then she started to kick me in the abdomen. Strike three you're out!

_Inside the classroom._

"Hey I wonder if Rin is alright," Sango said randomly.

"Yeah me too," Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru you're a dog demon like your brother right?"

"Yes, Unlike him I am a full-demon," Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Well can you smell the air to see if she's alright?"

"By just smelling the air I can't tell if she's alright only if she's bleeding-" Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide when he smelled the air and he shot out of his seat then ran out the door with Sango and Kagome following close behind him.

_Back with Rin and Kagura._

"Argh," I was laying on the floor in a lot of pain when Kagura yanked my head up by my hair again and asked me the same question again.

"So, are you going to tell me who's the girl's name is or do I have to continue?"

"Haha I'm still no going to tell you and if I were you, I won't look behind you," I looked at her and smiled weakly as she turned around and her face met Sango's fist with enough force that she went flying into a locker as Sesshomaru came over to me.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru started to embrace me as Sango cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you again," Sango smirked making her way over to Kagura as Kagura started to glare at me.

"So you're his girlfriend, I'll kill you-ahhh," Kagura yelped as she was punched in the face by Sango.

"I'm sorry what were you saying? Did I interrupt you hitting my friend?" Sango said sweetly as a teacher came towards us.

"What happened here?" He said as Sesshomaru picked me up in his arms.

"Kagura was beating Rin up. I came with two of Rin's friends and I'm on my way to take Rin to the nurse and possibly a hospital."

"Alright go and as for you miss Kagura come with me to to principals office so he can give you your punishment," thee teacher grabbed Kagura's arm and took her to the principal's office as Sesshomaru took me to the nurse's office.

"Oh no you need to take her to the hospital now she might have some internal bleeding," The nurse panicked as Sesshomaru picked me up again and rushed me to the hospital.

**So how'd you like this chapter? Sorry I had to do a cliffhanger. Here's something to make up for that, this is a summary for a story I'm writing and I need to know if this was a story that people would actually read. So here it is: _There I was, I was just another ordinary day, the day it happened. Little did I know my life would be changed forever. Who knew coming home from the mall, would bring such horrible memory and cause me to have nightmares. As I stared into the flames I thought, what could be worse?_ So If you like it please say so in a review please.**


	7. I'm In The Hospital?

**What's up Bros. I'm so sorry for the late update you the last chapter. I have just finished my other story Cinderella? So if you ever get the chance to and like Kuroshitsuji and the pairing Sebastian and Ciel together, then that story is perfect for you to read. Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

_Rin's point of view.  
_

_I'm floating on a never ending sea of confusion, love, and even jealously. I don't know why I'm jealous, maybe that's why I'm confused right now. Maybe I'm just afraid that Sesshomaru will get tried of being my boyfriend and dump me to go with Kagura. That thought makes me mad beyond belief and make my heart ache as I continue to float endlessly on the sea. I wonder if Sesshomaru hates me for going with Kagura out into the hall, but then again he looked very worried when I left the classroom. I want to leave this place, but I don't know how to.  
_

_Why am I even here? I should be awake and with Sesshomaru right now, but I'm trapped in this damn sea, dream, or what ever this place is. Once I leave this place the first thing I need to do is thank Sango for beating up Kagura for me. As I keep floating along the sea, I noticed there was a white light I was drifting into and I started to panic. No I don't want to go there, that means I'm dead, and I can't be dead. I still have things to do in life so I can't die. I suddenly couldn't move and I was carried away into the light.  
_

"Hmm..." I slowly opened up my eyes only to see that I was in a hospital and there was a nurse charting down my numbers when she looked at me and gasped.

"You're finally awake. I-I have to tell Dr. Hana right away," And with that the nurse ran out of the room leaving me confused more than ever. then the nurse came back in the room with a woman on a doctor's uniform.

"Good, you're finally awake. I was started to get worried that you might never wake up," She smiled as she checked my heart. "Ms. Takamaru, your vital signs have regulated back to normal that great. I'm Dr. Omoiyari Hana, I am your doctor anytime you need me."

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Well for about three weeks and everyday a boy with long silver has come to visit you for at least three hours straight. He and two other girls even asked me to call them when you woke up and they will be here as soon as they can," She giggled as she looked up at the clock. "Those three are in the middle of school right now, do you want me to call him?"

"Can you call him?" I smiled as she took out her cellphone and dialed his number then put it on speaker when it was ringing and as the nurse left the room.

_*ring, ring...ring,ring-* "Hello?" _

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, this is Dr. Hana, I have some news I would like to tell you. I think you should have your friends on the phone as well."

_"Ok then?...Ok the phone is on speaker and apparently the whole class wants to hear what you have to say," _He sounded as if he was pissed off that everyone wanted to hear what was happening.

"Well, we have ran out of chocolate pudding for Ms. Higurashi," There was an aww at the other end of the phone.

_"And? What else?"_

"Well, you and those two other girls should come to the hospital right away if you can, I wish to show you what happened," There was a long pause in the back round until the teacher started to talk.

_"You three can leave early and I'll just mark it down as family drama."_

_"Thank you sensei. We'll be there as soon as we can,"_ I could tell that Kagome was worried.

"OK I'll see you in Rin's room when you get here bye," and she hung up the phone.

"Why'd you tell them that? They'll think I died."

"Well, I did it to be more dramatic," She smiled as I laughed.

"You can be so cruel," I watched as a smile appeared on her face.

"I try. You should sleep until they come."

"Alright," I closed my eyes and fell asleep only to be awaken about a couple of minutes later by talking in the room but I didn't open my eyes.

"So what's wrong with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just wait and you'll see," Dr. Hana sat on my bed and tapped my hand telling me to open my eyes, so I did.

"Hello everyone," I yawned and when I got no answer I was surprised. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I was instantly pounced on by Sango and Kagome and they were crying.

"It's good to see you are awake Rin," Kagome said.

"We thought you would die," Sango said as they got off me and looked at Sesshomaru. "We'll leave you too alone to talk," Sango grabbed Kagome and Dr. Hana and went out of the room.

"So how are you Sesshomaru?" I smiled at him and he just stood there. "Is something wrong-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips on mine.

"I was worried that you'd die from Kagura," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I wouldn't die and let you be alone in this world," I wrapped my arms around his neck and it was a beautiful moment.

**Here you guys go. But I'm sorry for having you wait this long for this chapter. Please review! ~^w^~  
**


	8. Inside The Hospital Room

******Hey guys what's up, sorry that I deleted my story A normal day? nope forget that crap. I just don't think that people actually liked it so that's why I deleted it. And I also forgot to put the story in another file thing on my computer cause I copied everything and I didn't do it so the story is forever lost and I wrote over 4000 words too. T.T I'm very sad that I didn't do that. OK enough of my pain, on to the story.  
**

******WARNING: There is blood in this, don't blame me I just thought it was a good idea and would make the story more dramatic. Oh and if you _REALLY_ hate Kikyo, I suggest you read patiently then when you get to the paragraph in bold, you should read it. XD  
**

******Disclaimer: I own NOTHING so don't ask.**

"Good morning Miss Takemaru," A nurse said opening the blinds to the windows waking me up.

"Good morning nurse Sarah," I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good ~" I yawned as Sarah put a cup of cappuccino in front of me. "Thank you."

"It's just how you like it," She said as I took a sip. "You have two visitors waiting to see you today. Do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes please," I said as I put the cup back on the table as Sarah left then came back with Kagome and Sango. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Lots Rin," Sango seemed pissed off.

"What do you mean?"

"What Sango means is this. You know that Kagura was put in jail, right?" Kagome said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah."

"Well, she somehow..."

"She fricking escaped jail," Sango yelled and punched the bedside table. "Ugh! When I find her I swear I'm going to kill her this time!"

"Sango calm down," Kagome yelled making her sit on the bed next to her.

"So what you're saying is that Kagura is on the lose," I watched them on their heads. "But doesn't that mean that she could find me?"

"Not when she doesn't know where you are, Rin. And plus if she did anything to you there will be three people pissed off at her. Hell maybe even the whole school," I started to laugh.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"No problem," Sango smiled finally calmed down.

"So how's everything at school?" I said then picked up my cup and drank some of the cappuccino.

"Everyone is still said that you're not already back at school," Sango crossed her arms.

"But you should see what they've prepared-"

"Shh. That's a secret, Kagome," Sango cut her off.

"Oops, forgot."

"Ahh but now I want to know more," I giggled. It was about 7 pm when they finally decided to leave and when Sesshomaru stayed with me for three hours, but I didn't want it to end.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you know when I can leave the hospital?"

"In a couple days, why?"

"Because I want to go back to school and spend more time with Kagome and Sango. And I also want to spend more time with you," I started to fiddle with my thumbs as a blush appeared on my face.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's time for you to leave now. Miss Takemaru needs her rest," A nurse came into the room and Sesshomaru got up, walked over to me, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll come back later Rin."

"Alright, bye," I smiled as he left the room and the nurse turned off the lights, shut the door, then left the room too. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Two hours later._

Everything was quiet inside the hospital room besides the beeping of the heart monitor. The silence was broken when the door creaked open and a girl walked into the room over to me as I opened my eyes a bit thinking I was dreaming when something was shoved in my mouth like cloth or something. I noticed she had a knife when I tried to remove the cloth from my mouth.

"You couldn't have stayed away could you?" She said as I screamed with pain when she stabbed my arm with the knife. "You had to continue being with my man," She stabbed my leg causing me to scream again. "You don't deserve to be with him. I have loved him ever since the first day I met him, everything was perfect between us, that is until you showed up and ruined everything!" In that moment I knew two things: this isn't a dream and Kagura wants to kill me.

"Kagura why are you doing this," I yelled as tears fell down my face.

"Why? You don't know why? I've been waiting years for Sesshomaru to notice me. This year he finally did but then you came along and tied him around your finger. Once you're gone, Sesshomaru and I can finally be together."

"But Kagura, do you really think Sesshomaru will love you after you kill me?" Kagura froze for minute before smirking.

"It's worth a try," Kagura said evilly before raising her arm up, ready to stab me in the heart when the door to the room was kicked open and cops came running in with guns pointed at Kagura.

"Drop your weapon!" They shouted and she did so surrendering when she saw Sesshomaru with them.

"Sesshomaru! Isn't this just great? They came to take this _girl_ away so we can be together," The way she said girl sounded like poison, but how dumb can Kagura be?

"No Kagura, Rin isn't going anywhere," Sesshomaru walked over to me and put some pressure on my leg to stop the bleeding.

"Then why are they here?..." Kagura was actually thinking. "I know! They came to help me kill this girl so we can be together~" I take that remark about Kagura back, she's obviously stupider than she looks, isn't she?

"No Kagura, they are not here for that either," I looked up at Sesshomaru who nodded his head at me telling me I'm right. "They've come to take you away." I watched as the cops grabbed Kagura and started to drag her out the room.

"This isn't over!" Kagura yelled.

_(one week later)_

"I sure wish Rin was here," Kagome sighed and shrunk down in her desk.

"Me too, and I'm guessing you miss her too huh? Sesshomaru?" Sango poked his shoulder, but surprisingly he did nothing cause he was in deep thought...Some how.

"It's so boring without Rin and her cheerful self," Kagome said as a chair was moved beside her and the back facing her desk as someone sat down in it.

"Aww you guys really missed me that much?" I sat as I put my arms on the top of the chair and rested my head on my arms.

"Yeah we did and still do," Kagome sighed again while Sango was trying so hard not to laugh out loud as Sesshomaru, still lost in thought, stared out the window. _Realization in 3...2...1..._ "Rin you're back!"

"Yep," I smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Is he alright, I mean he's a demon and all but, just look at him...he looks a bit depressed."

"He's fine, just lost in thought," Sango wiped the tears away from her eyes that were caused from laughing too hard.

"I know how to fix that," I got up out of the chair and went over to him. "Sesshomaru~" I reach out to his head, cup his face in my hands, turned his head towards me, and kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard. I pulled away before he had time to respond. "I'm back Sesshomaru," I smiled as I let go of his head and stood up straight.

"It looks like this is the first time you've caught him off guard Rin," Kagome said as she and Sango broke down laughing and I turned around and shrugged.

"I guess you're right, looks like I did-Ahh Sesshomaru!?" I was picked up and placed in his lap as he kissed me.

"Welcome back," Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his head on my neck and we just stayed like that.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Actually yes," Sango immediately stopped laughing.

"What tell me what happened, Sango."

"Well, you remember Kikyo, Inuyasha's Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, she actually committed suicide two days ago, but no one knows why," Sango explained. (The Original is down below if you ever want to know what we came up with. XD A.K.A my sister and me)

"Aww sad," I felt bad for her though, then the classroom door shot open as classmates ran into the room seeing that I was OK and that Sesshomaru and me were together. I felt a growl emit from his chest as other guys were getting too close to me, the rest of the school year is going to be interesting.

**Ok me and my sister were having a shit load of fun trying to find out how to kill Kikyo and the original idea is funny as hell. Ok this is what we came up with...in less than two minutes. Ok Kikyo is on a jet plane that you can jump out of with Naraku, he stabs her, pushes her out of the plane, she hits the ground (highway) and body parts go everywhere, miraculously she's still alive, she tries to get crawl off the highway but gets hit with a semi-truck, but she's STILL alive...barely though XD, then she gets run over by a sports car, and then what actually kills her is a plane crashing down on her because pilot was Naraku but...he sorta jumped out the plane right after he stabbed her and pushed her out of it. So he is gently gently floating down to the ground , (and for over kill) a miniature bomb that's underneath the highway and blows up Kikyo, or whats left of her, as Naraku laughed hysterically. please review if you found that hilarious.**


	9. The Big Plan!

**What's up Bros! So for my story A new enemy? I really need to know if you guys actually like if because if not I'm taking it down. OK so in my class I met someone who knew the anime Inuyasha and I was happy until he said he didn't like Sesshomaru. I know right? He said that Sesshomaru was a jerk for tricking Kikyo into pinning Inuyasha to the tree... I bet you all had the same reaction like I did. Was it something like this?**

**What the hell?**

**I know he didn't know that was Naraku then I told him that it was Naraku and that he is a half-demon like Inuyasha, that he loves Kikyo, and that he was the one who tricked Kikyo into shooting Inuyasha, and you know what he said? He said "Naraku, Sesshomaru... the same thing," yelled at him. Then we played this stupid game of telephone and he said to me something completely different than the actual sentence. The sentence was "I like rainbows and unicorn." He said something inappropriate. Now I need to shut up, On to the story! X3 Oh and I got the math problem from looking up hard math equation and found this, so...yeah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

_Rin's point of view._

OK so it's already third period, you think people would leave you alone now that you're back, right? Well that's would supposed to happen, but did it happen to me? NO! Everyone kept bothering me like I've just found a treasure map to and enormous pile of gold. I mean, not to be mean or anything, but it's quite annoying. I can't even get one math problem done without people swarming me. I mean try solving this when people are bothering you and trying to get your attention: 5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2 The answer is: (45/2)x^-7 y^8 but still it's very hard to do.

"Rin, do you want to have lunch with Sango and me?" Kagome smiled holding up her bento. "Your boyfriend is allowed to come too if you want."

"Sure!" I got up away from the people surrounding me and walked over to Kagome and Sango. "You coming Sesshomaru?" I asked looking back at him as he got up, went over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist like he was telling the other guys I was taken. "OK let's go!"

_10 minutes later on the roof of the school._

"No way! He actually did that to you Sango?" I said loudly.

"Yeah and all he got out of it was a slap to the face," Sango said proudly while crossing her arms.

"Well I guess you must really like him then," Kagome smiled.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I think Kagome has a point there Sango," I crossed my arms. "If any other guy would of done it you would of punched him and probably kick him in the balls, but you let Miroku get away with just a slap. That shows that you really like him."

Sango blushed and looked the other way. "Whatever."

"So anything else happen between you two?"

"Well, that lech keeps rubbing other girls' asses! (pardon my language please) I mean he's my boyfriend and he's doing crap like that in front of me! If he really like to play around that much then why is he with me!?" Sango punched the floor.

"Well, why don't we see if he actually loves you with a test?"

"Yeah Sango I think I know where Rin is going with this!" Kagome said happily. "We need to make him jealous and if he gets annoyed or pissed off at the guy, that means he loves you."

"OK fine I'll go along with this but who is going to make Miroku jealous?" Sango sighed.

"I don't know haven't thought it that well."

"And how do you suppose we make him jealous with air!?" Sango exclaimed loudly. "There actually needs to be someone there so let's go find someone to-"

"Wait," I said causing them to stop moving. "There's two people that might work."

* * *

"Aw come on not him!" Sango pouted as she looked across the hall to a tallish man with long, pitch-black hair loosely draping over his shoulders.

"Well if Naraku's not going to do it then at least we might have a plan B," I shrugged. "Now go ask him!" I pushed her towards him with Sango giving me an evil glare.

"I wonder how it is going?" Kagome sighed then perked up. "Sesshomaru can you tell us what they're saying?"

"Can you please?" I asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, but you need to be quiet," Kagome and me both shut up and waited for Sesshomaru to tell us.

(With Sango and Naraku)

"Hey Naraku," Sango said walking up to him with a hand on her hip.

"Oh it's you," Naraku said coldly.

"I need a favor."

"And why should I give you that favor?"

"Because if you don't I might just beat the shit out of you!(Pardon my language again)" Sango said raising her fist at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Naraku teased.

"No, for a fact, I'm making a promise," Sango smirked. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I'm never going to do a favor for a skinny, weak ass girl like you!(And again)" Naraku smirked and tried, and I mean tried to walk away but be shouldn't of said those things to Sango. Sango kicked him in his lowers reigns, causing him to double over in pain as she punched him in the face.

"Now how's weak?" Sango said angrily.

(back with the ease dropping group)

"Ouch that gotta hurt," Kagome said.

"Yeah but he shouldn't have said that though, he had that coming," I shook my head as Sango started to walk back to us.

"Now, plan B better not involve another jerk like him," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..."

* * *

"You got to be kidding me! First Naraku and now this jackass(And again)? I'm done."

"Sango, but this is the only way to tell if Miroku really loves you. You can't just give up now," Kagome whined.

"Come on Sango. If this doesn't work we'll try something else to make him jealous," I begged and Sango sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"I already do," I said as Sango walked off towards Bankotsu.

(with Sango again)

"Bankotsu, I need you to do me a favor, so can you please do it?" Sango gritted her teeth.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I need you to help me get my boyfriend jealous, are you still up for it, Bankotsu?"

"Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun," He smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"Um... you can ask Kagome and Rin that question, since they are the ones that decided to do this."

(Back with the group)

"Crap! We don't have a plan."

"And they're coming this way," I stopped and thought for a minute. "I got it!" I exclaimed as Sango and Bankotsu were now in front of us.

"So what's the plan?" Sango asked with a hand on her hip.

"The plan is-"

**So what'cha think? please Review!**


	10. Plan reveal-Screw that Sangos in trouble

**Hey what's up? So sorry for the late update but I had homework, school, and so on and so forth. But atlas, I typed this chapter and I found a goal for me and you guys, you readers, to help me with, and don't worry 'what's in it for us?' because it benefits for both of us. I would like to reach fifty reviews on any of my stories and what I will do is if I get fifty reviews on any one of my stories, I will update three of my stories in one week. So are you up for it? Though you don't really need to do it, it was just a thought. Oh, and in this scene Sesshomaru already has his sword, Bakusaiga, though I don't know why.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.  
**

_Rin's point of view.  
_

"OK Sango do you remember what to do?" I asked.

"Of course! You fricking drilled it into my head!" Sango exclaimed loudly through the park.

"Do you remember what to do Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I remember?" Bankotsu said proudly as Kagome and me turned around and headed towards town.

"Good, let's get this plan in motion. Let's go get Miroku, Kag-"

"Get your hands off me!" Sango screamed causing Kagome and me turn quickly back around only to see Sango getting kidnapped by some guy wearing all black.

"Sango!" I screamed running after the man with all my strength.

"Stay out of this girl, this is none of your concern," He said standing on a roof staring at me, a bit shocked for some reason.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! You're kidnapping my best friend and I'm gonna get her back if that's the last thing I ever do!" I screamed at him as he turned around.

"You'll see me again," He jumped off the roof into the woods, leaving me furious as Kagome appeared with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha behind her.

"No, he got away, though he said we'll see him again, I don't know why though."

"It seems strange that he would take her like that for no reason," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You're right Inuyasha, for once. He might have some sort of reason, animosity, or revenge towards her or her family to kidnap her otherwise he wouldn't have done it," Sesshomaru said calmly in his normal voice.

"What do you think, Miro- Are you alright?" I asked looking at him. His hands were clenched at his sides, he was radiating with animosity, and his face was overpowered with hate and.. well, let's just say he was REALLY pissed off.

"I'm going to save her," Miroku finally said walking towards the forest the man jumped into with Sango.

"Wait, Miroku! We need a plan before we go and try to save her," Kagome yelled.

"I don't care, I need to save her," He said as he kept on walking.

"Miroku!" I shouted, running up to him. Facing him, I placed my hands on his shoulders firmly. "You need to calm down. Blindly rushing in to save her might end up having you captured as well, then tell me how you are going to save her," I said as he looked at the ground. "Now we need a plan before we go save her, we _will_ save her, even if we die trying, she'll know her friends were trying to get her. So don't worry so much, Sango is a tough girl, she can handle herself for right now while we come up with a plan to save her and she's probably doing that right now," I snickered. There was a long silent pause until Miroku broke it.

"So what's the plan?"

"That's the spirit, Miroku," I smiled, taking my hands off his shoulders as Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha walked up to us. "Now we need someone to distract him, since we have five people there will be two people to do it. I will be doing that job as Sesshomaru and Miroku stay hidden in the shadows, waiting to strike at the right moment, that will be if he tries to hit Kagome or me. Kagome."

"Y-yes?"

"You'll be the one to free Sango, she'll most likely be tied up, locked in a cell, or both. Inuyasha, you will go with Kagome to make sure she's safe from harm. Now, go home, get all the things you need to help you when we get her. We'll meet back here in an hour," We all went our separate ways except Sesshomaru who stayed beside me. "Sesshomaru, don't you need to get ready?" I looked up at him.

"He said you'd see him again. If you're alone he might come and kidnap you, I won't take any chances of that happening," _Sesshomaru..._

"Alrighty then,"I smiled and hugged his arm. "Let's head to your house first."

"No need to, I'm already ready," Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets as I giggled.

"OK, let's go to my house then."

* * *

I opened up my wardrobe and started to take out a different change of clothes that was all black. It looks like a ninja jumpsuit thing but the top is like a dress that was split on the left side a bit and it stops at mid-thigh. I took a pair of very light black tights out with a red and a black ribbon to tie around my waist and to tie my hair up, and a pair of fingerless gloves that stops in the middle of my forearm.

I quickly got changed out of the plain white t-shirt and jean shorts I was wearing and put on the new change of clothes. I went over to my closet when I was done and got out a pair of black flats. Putting them on, I went over to my mirror and put my hair up with the black ribbon in high pony. Satisfied at the way I looked, I smiled and went over to my bed.

"Are you finished Rin?" Sesshomaru asked from outside the room.

"Almost, just give me a sec," I answered him back as I started to kneel on the floor in front of my bed.

I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a very long, thick, plastic box. Standing up, I placed it gently on my bed and took the top off, setting the top next to the box. what was on the inside was wrapped up in black cloth to prevent damage and dust from the object. Picking it up, I gently unwrapped the object, revealing two long katanas in their sheath on a sash, on crossing over the other. I slowly pulled out one of the katanas a bit revealing the shiny, clean, metal blade.

"Father, lend me your strength," I whispered before putting the sword back in it's sheath and putting the sash on over my shoulders as I walked towards the door. "How much time is left before we need to leave?" I asked opening the door.

"A half hour," Sesshomaru said looking at his watch.

"Well we could leave early, go back to the park and wait for the others to arrive," I smiled as we started to leave for the park. We sat at the park for fifteen minutes before our friends started to show up one by one. "You all ready to go?"

"We were born ready for this," Kagome said.

"Then let's go."

**I know you might be thinking, what the heck is this person trying to write? Well the answers simple... I have no fricking idea. Please review for more chapters and that Sango makes it out alive. :D**


	11. What The Hell? The Plan Backfired?

**Sorry for the last chapter, I accidentally said that two people will distract the guy when I meant only Rin was going to do that job. So sorry if I confused some of you, didn't mean to. Hope you like this chapter like the last one. Oh, and you should check out A Wish, A Sacrifice by Makayra Saurus and me, it's on her account. XD Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Have you lost your mind? If that happened I wouldn't be typing these now would I? Wait... I think I would actually continue typing my stories, huh?**

**WARNING: Swearing, new enemy that was a childhood friend, feeling animosity towards me at the end,  
**

_Rin's point of view._

"How much further is his castle?" I asked as we rode on horses that Miroku had brought with him to the park.

"Not much further according to the map that guy gave us," Miroku said looking at the map then putting it away.

"Right!" I said confidently as I smack the reins making my horse run and the others did the same thing while we saw his castle in the horizon. "There it is!"

* * *

"Heh... Do you think you can win this battle... Lord Jonetsu?" Sango said lifting up her head to look at her kidnapper.

"Oh, of course, dearest Sango. With kidnapping you, I can get the one I'm truly after," Jonetsu said turning towards Sango and walked toward her. "You see, I'm not after you, no. You just ain't my type, tomboy to the "T", you'd just be boring to have around. Now your other friend, she's my type. Tomboy mixed with a girly girl side, now she's the one I'm after. So you see, kidnapping you will lead your friends straight here where they'll fall right into my trap, then I can have my princess of the dark!"

"Kagome will never agree to be your princess or even join your side! I know her, she won't give in to any bullshit you try on her," Sango yelled.

"Kagome?" Jonetsu asked, kneeling down in front of Sango.

"Well it is Kagome you're after right?"

"What has gone through your head Sango? I'm not after Kagome either, she let's her emotions taken over way too easily, especially her anger. She gets furious too easily and when she finally explodes, her anger gets the best of her. No, I'm after the one you call..."

"You don't mean... You can't be serious!" Sango shouted trying to free herself from the ropes tied around her torso.

"Yes, I am quite serious," Jonetsu said standing up. "She's the perfect one, she'll rule by my side as my wife. My princess of the dark... Rin Takemaru."

* * *

"Alright everyone, when you are in position, whisper a number any number, and I'll start the distraction," I said handing an ear piece to everyone.

"Got it," Kagome said putting it in her ear.

"Let's do it!" I stood in front of the castle doors, watching as everyone left. After twenty minutes, I heard Sesshomaru first.

"One."

"Two," Miroku said.

"Three," Kagome said next.

"Four," Finally Inuyasha said.

"Alright, I'm going in," I whispered as I opened the doors to the castle and walked inside. The corridor was long and had an eerie feeling to it as I kept on walking, the darkness started to lighten up.

"Welcome to my castle, Rin. I've been awaiting your arrival," A man sitting in a chair could be seen as I approached him. He was tall, dark orange spiky hair, bright violet eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers. I stopped walking, maybe ten feet away from him, as I saw his face clearly. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Aww, you really don't remember me do you Rin?" I watched as he stood up and started to walk towards me. "I know you better than any of your friends put together," He stood in front of me placing his face under my chin. "I'm Jonetsu Gomon," My eyes widened slightly.

"You can't be him, he moved to America seven years ago," I calmly said. "If you're really Jonetsu, prove it."

"Alright, in first grade you loved to wear these pair of shoes you called cute because you're father helped pick them out. In third grade you didn't want to be left only longer than five minutes when it was dark out after we watched Saw 4. In fourth grade you slept over at my house for a week and cried on my shoulder until you fell asleep after your parents died."

"I've never told anyone about that. It really is you."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Rin! Don't listen to him!" Sango screamed. "It's a trap!"

"Wha-" I was cut off by a pair of lips pressed up against mine.

"Rin!" Sango screamed as Kagome freed her. I started to feel a bit dizzy, like I was going to faint, but then again... that's what happened. I fainted, just great.

"What did you do to her!? I swear if you've hurt her I'll fahking kick your shitty ass to the fahking moon!" Sango screamed while Kagome and Miroku held her back as he lifted me up in his arms bridal style and Sesshomaru appeared from the shadows, ready to strike at him.

"Ah, we wouldn't want to do that, you might hurt her," Jonetsu smirked as Sesshomaru put his sword away. "Good boy."

"What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"All in good time, now if you'll excuse me," Purple fog started to surround us. "I'll take my leave," The fog completely covered us as we left.

"Rin!"

* * *

"Hnn..." I slowly opened my eyes to see that I'm in a room, everything painted gold and red, then I noticed I was in a bed. "What?" I looked around and saw a man holding my hand, sitting in a chair next to the bed I am laying in.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I almost started to think you'd never wake up," He sighed with relief as he raised his and my hand up to forehead.

"Who are you? Where am I? More importantly... Who am I?"

"You are in my castle, your name is Princess Rin Takamaru, and I'm Jonetsu Gomon," Jonetsu said kissing my hand. "Your fiancee."

**Please don't be mad! This is the last chapter for _this_ story, there will be a squeal to this story most likely called: Help Me Remember The Truth or Help Me Remember. Tell me which one you think is better but you guys don't have to though. I can just ask my sister and Makayra Saurus which one I should use. Until next time!**


End file.
